


It's Cold Outside.

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby its cold outside, Badly Sung Christmas Song, Boys Kissing, Diagon Alley, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, smut- glossed over not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 11, 12, 13 and 14 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry :)





	1. Letters

Todays Prompt: Owl Post

 

Dear ~~Potter~~ Harry,

 

I wanted to write this for the longest time. And I know you know the others have had letters from me, letters of apologies, reparations.

 

Yours is the hardest of them all to write.

 

Everything we went through, everything we fought for together, and against each other. ~~I know I was a arrogant~~ Though we had our differences…we always tried for the same thing. To save our loved ones, to come through it alive.

 

No one else had that, people died, others lost their loved ones but there were few of us who really feared for our lives, who knew what He was capable of.

 

You’re sitting there now wrinkling your nose up at that, that I cannot even write his name even though he is now dead.

 

And that is thanks to you. So I thank you Harry, from wherever my heart used to be. Because you gave us all our lives back.

 

Words pale for what I owe to you. I would like to meet before the new school year. I am not sure I will return but McGonagall is holding me a place. She said you had helped rebuild Hogwarts. I understand that, it was your home more than the other places you stayed.

 

If it is agreeable please write me back.

 

Yours,

 

Draco ~~Lucius~~ Malfoy

 

Harry let the parchment drop from his fingers to the dusty floor of Grimmauld Place’s front room. At least here the sun attempted to get through the grimy windows. Draco was moving on with his life. He had sent heartfelt letters of apology to everyone. Hermione had written back immediately, Ron had taken a little while and Neville had screwed the message up and stalked out of the room. Harry thought he maybe needed some time. Harry had been waiting for his letter, he had wanted to have been able to laugh and brush it off but this…

 

He sighed as he dragged himself to his desk, Malfoy’s owl waited on it patiently. That surprised Harry, that he would have remembered that Harry didn’t have an owl anymore. He couldn’t replace Hedwig…not yet.

 

He padded back over, picking up the message from the floor and tearing off a strip from the bottom that was blank.

 

_What do I have to gain by meeting with you?_

The owl gave a hoot then, not that Harry could tell if it was favourable or otherwise as he held out the scrap to it. “Please deliver this back to Malfoy. If you end up back again I have some bacon you can have.”

 

The owl left through the window then and Harry sank onto the chair nearest it. There was nothing to do but wait and see. He clenched his fist over his chest, his mind wandering to all the insults, the painful pinches, punches and kicks, the spells.

 

The war, the Fiendfyre, the death…..the pale white, scared face of Draco Malfoy as he clung to him for dear life. The angry face as he tried to use an unforgivable. The resigned, yet terrified look he had worn when he had been faced with Dumbledore’s death in his hands.

 

Harry shook his head. There were things to do, and dusting was the first one.

 

“Winky,” Harry said softly but the elf popped in quickly. “Please would you ask the Headmistress if I could borrow a group of elves to help me to clear Grimmauld place? Though secretive ones, I do not want my location known.”

 

The elf nodded her head, huge ears flapping. “Of course Mr Harry Potter sir,” she squeaked and was gone. Harry had nearly called on Dobby…but the elf was hurt, barely alive after the brave actions at the beach.

 

There was a tapping on the window then and Harry turned, there was no way that would be a reply already.

 

_Potter,_

_I will not go into how much I detested that scrap of parchment you called a letter. It would take me a whole roll to correct the errors._

_If you think there is anything to gain I think you have the meaning of these letters backwards. I am wanting to apologise in person…and to see you before the new school year when I am sure you will be bounding back to Hogwarts like a happy crup._

_Anyway, I am free for tea today or tomorrow. 4pm sharp. You will have to come to the Manor, as I am not allowed to leave. But tea will be in the gardens, so you will not have to see the house._

_Don’t bother with a reply, just turn up or don’t._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

 

Harry couldn’t help the smile that passed his face then, the letter much less formal was more like their comfortable rivalry. He was sick of sitting around. Ron and Hermione were moving on, together at last and he was nothing but happy for them. But between the restorations, they had both decided what they wanted to do. Harry was coasting, enjoying the freedom to sleep, to eat what and when he wanted and to just do….nothing.

 

Of course he had begun cleaning up Grimmauld, but it was hard work, and as soon as he cleaned one thing and moved to the next it seemed it was dirty again.

 

Winky popped up then with four other elves. “We are at your service. Headmistress said Mr Harry Potter sir, she said about damn time sir!” the elf held onto her ears and Harry gently moved her hands.

 

“That’s fine. Ok, it’s dangerous here so go in pairs. If you find any spells, or barriers please get me before you open them. Not because I think you cannot but because there are dangerous things in this house.”

 

The elves nodded and he looked to Winky who had stayed. “With me?” he asked and got a nod. “Remind me when its three thirty then would you? I have to go for tea at four.”

 

Winky nodded and they got on with removing the dust. Harry would clean the muggle way later, for now it was spells. He was in awe of House Elf magic as the front room became clean and sparkling, each relief was some kind of plant. Maybe they were poisonous, he didn’t care, they looked pretty.

 

The time passed quickly, with the help of the elves they cleaned the whole of the ground and first floors, including stripping back the darkest woods until they shone like new. Harry was impressed and put extra effort into scrubbing a stair that was particularly stubborn.

 

“Harry potter sir, it being time.”

 

Harry stood up. “Ok, you can go back, I have to shower. I am sorry I cannot offer you anything, I haven’t been shopping…but thank you for the help.”

 

The elves left with little pops and he got in the shower. He was just stepping out when the door to the bathroom was pushed open.

 

“Mate. Are you coming to mums for dinner tonight?”

 

Harry looked at his red headed intruder and smiled. “Well hello Harry. How are you Harry? Haven’t seen you in a few days Harry?” Harry intoned in a high voice. Ron punched him on the arm, causing him to have to catch at his towel.

 

“Git, but I get the point. What did you do to this place, it looks like a whole new house?”

 

Harry spelled himself dry and ruffed his hair up. “Hogwarts elves. I borrowed some for the morning. But don’t tell Hermione.”

 

Ron crossed over his heart. “Promise. So…why are you showring now?”

 

Harry looked at him as he pulled on a fitted black t-shirt, and some underwear from his drawers. “Cleaning? Did you not just say it looked miraculous?”

 

Ron sighed and sat on the bed. “You can tell me.”

 

Harry was glad Ron was his best friend, was glad he could see through lies.

 

“Draco Malfoy. Letter. Meeting.”

 

Ron turned to look at him as if he had two heads. Or something more grotesque than that.

 

“But…you didn’t have a letter…you didn’t want one.”

 

“Well, now I have one, and we need to help him out don’t we? Hermione is always saying forgive and forget.”

 

He pulled on some socks and then jeans. The clothes Hermione had made him buy fit a lot better than Dudley’s hand me downs. Though anything would have fitted better than those.

 

“Right, I’m going. But I will see you at dinner. Don’t eat it all before I get there.”

 

“Mate.”

 

“No Ron. You’ve moved on, Hermione has, even Luna is helping her dad with the paper. I need to do something, and today that something is going to see Malfoy.”

 

Ron nodded and Harry apparated. He had been given permission to apparate into the Manor, one of those who was tasked to check up on the Malfoys. He didn’t like the job, and so today he apparated to the gates and waited.

 

An elf appeared and let him through, and then led him through the gardens.

 

He stopped as he saw Draco. His white blonde hair almost transparent in the weak sun, peeking through the cloud. It was warm enough though and Harry reminded himself to breathe as he walked forward.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Harry asked, noticing the tea service, the biscuits, the cake….and treacle tart, fresh from the oven if the small whisps of steam were anything to go by.

 

Draco’s head snapped up as he was placing the cutlery by the plates and a smile smoothed over his face. Harry had never seen a smile like that on Malfoy, it was like warmth spread like goo through his limbs. He was both immobile and so full of energy that he had to bounce and jump and laugh but he didn’t. Draco’s smile slipped a little then as he realised he was alone with Harry.

 

Harry wondered then at how at ease he felt, in what should be enemy territory, with a boy who had definitely been trying to kill him that last time, and he was having fun.

 

“You came,” Draco breathed as if he hadn’t believed it. Harry just nodded and moved the steps into Draco’s circle. This should be interesting.

 

He let the grin form on his face. “I did.”


	2. Chocolate is for Cheering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2, and the next prompt from 25 days. Thanks so much for reading, even if you don't like it, or kudos me. I'm glad you gave it a shot :)

Todays Prompt: Hot chocolate mugs 

 

It had been….different, seeing Draco. Awkward at first, the falling into easy conversation as they sat. As Harry ate the amazing treacle tart and Malfoy told him it was as old a recipie as Hogwarts.

That had been two weeks ago…and Harry was moping.

“Mate..I thought you were going to do something, start cleaning again or go see friends. come on Harry.”

“Ron, I love you but I swear if you don’t leave me alone I am going to hex you. And you know I don’t need my wand to do it.”

Ron huffed and threw his hands up. “Fine but it’s getting pathetic Harry.”

They both stopped then, Harry hurt by the words and Ron shocked he had said them. He sat up, flipping the covers down and not caring that he was shirtless, that Ron would see the mark’s he had gained from fighting for his life. For all of their lives.

“I can’t sleep,” he hissed. “Every time I close my eyes I see someone die. If it’s not that then I see myself..-“ he broke off and shook his head. “I know what it’s like..I know what they felt when they were tortured, what he felt as he did it and I can’t sleep. It makes me want to throw up every second so you have it and see if you get out of bed!’ he was shouting by the end but he didn’t really want to hurt Ron so he pulled the covers back up and over his head.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then a quiet sorry, before Ron slipped away. Harry huffed. He knew he needed to move about, to do something. He had been helping to rebuild Hogwarts, but they had passed the need for his brute strength magic for now, at least until they needed to fix the wards. So he stayed here, and tried to sleep.

He must have dozed, because he jolted up with a half scream on his lips. He looked around wildly but there was no change, it was still his room, his trunk at the bottom of his bed. He blinked then as there was a mug on his bedside table, it was black with a green snake coiling around it and looked distinctly muggle in nature. It was steaming steadily and he lifted it up, cupping it with both hands and smelling the chocolate that came from it. It smelled delicious.

“Are you poison?” he hissed at the picture of the snake. It didn’t always work but it couldn’t hurt to try. There was silence for a moment then the snake moved its head.

“No, hot chocolate,” it hissed back and then turned its head away from him and stilled. He nodded at it in thanks and took a sip. Paused and took a gulp. It was the most delicious hot chocolate he had ever tasted. 

It was silky and smooth and seemed to warm every inch of his body right down to his toes, giving him energy and life. He laughed at himself, at the stupidity of it all and then wondered whether it was Ron or Hermione. He decided not Ron, even for a joke he wouldn’t have used a snake cup. Hermione had probably found it in one of the cupboards downstairs.

“Thanks,” he whispered to no one as he pulled himself out of bed for the first time in a week and went to shower. He didn’t need to shave, he still hadn’t managed to grow a beard, something Hermione had many theories about.

He decided he would floo to Hogwarts and see what was going on. 

“Harry? How nice to see you,” Minerva said smiling as he tumbled through her office floo. Of course her Office was the Headmaster’s old office, but there were none of the knickknacks he had had up there now. It was more homely but it put Harry on edge. He nodded, let the customary hug happen and then stepped back.

“I just thought I would check up on things…I…well, I’ve been a little out of it.” He rubbed his hand through his hair. Minerva’s face clouded with worry.

“Are you ok Harry? Did you need help?”

He shook his head. “No…I can’t wait for this place to open again. I just wanted to know if I could borrow some of the house elves again. It would be nice to finish the house.”

“Potter,” she started and then shook her head. “No, nevermind. Yes, you can borrow them again. Dobby is also a free elf, and he chose to come with you. So you can call upon him whenever you would like. Though he is working here now also.”

Harry’s throat closed up. He was a horrible friend. He hadn’t seen Dobby since the elf had nearly died saving them. He owed him more than that.

“Dobby!” Minerva called and the little elf appeared immediately. He started to speak but then he saw Harry and his eyes went wide.

“Harry Potter sir!” he almost yelled and Harry dropped to his knees as he enveloped the elf in his arms. His eyes shed tears and Dobby did the same. “Harry Potter sir, youse came backs.”

Harry just nodded. “I’m sorry Dobby, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed and Minerva put a hand on his back. She hadn’t meant to upset him. Dobby pushed back and offered Harry a hanky. He laughed and shook his head as he wiped at his eyes with his hand.

“Harry was just telling me that he has need of an elf at Grimmauld place. He is borrowing some elves from here to help him clean up first.”

Dobby gasped. “And Harry Potter wants Dobby to bes his elfses? It would be Dobby’s honour!”

Harry stood back up then and looked at Minerva. She was wearing a smile like the cat that got the cream and he shook his head at her antics.

“I would like you to be free to do what you want Dobby. But if you would like to help me. Then I will not say no.”

So it was that Harry flooed home and a moment later his front room was filled with Elves.

“Ok, some of you were here last time. That’s good. In pairs and this time we do the whole house. Anything of Dark Magic, destroy or get me. Strip back the paint and clean everything you can. Avoid the portrait in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs.”

The elves all nodded and got on with it. However Dobby walked out, a stomp in his step and a second later the screaming of Mrs Black filled the halls. There was a crack of magic that Harry felt more than heard and when he went out into the hallway there was no picture.

“Dobby! Are you alright, where did she go?”

“Dobby sent her where she be happy. To the rest of the Blacks in the Malfoy vault.”

“Malfoy….” He sniggered then as he thought of Draco’s face when he next went into the vault. Then it fell. Draco was housebound, not allowed anywhere.

“Dobby, if I write it would you deliver me a letter. I know you aren’t an owl but-“

“Of course Harry Potter sir!”

Harry nodded, “You can just call me Harry. We are friends.”

Dobby proceeded to have a fit over that but Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and penned a letter to Kingsley, as head of the Auror department and acting Minister for now, it would be him who would grant this wish. He handed the letter to Dobby and then got on with clearing out the upper floors.

They worked all through, well into the night and the next morning without stopping, but it was finally done. The décor was all stripped back to plaster except for Sirius’ room which he cleaned but otherwise left as it was and all the Dark artefacts were either disposed of or waiting in crates for him to take to the Ministry.

He sat down on his bed, exhausted and fell straight to sleep.

When he woke up the sun was just going down, and there was another mug next to the bed. This time he didn’t even hesitate to take up the hot chocolate and drink it. It was like it gave him life. He wondered then if there were potions lacing the drink, but the snake had said there was no poison.

“What about other potions?” he asked it, and it looked at him for a moment before he slithered around the other side of the mug.

“Nothing harmful or mind altering. You are safe.”

“Harry nodded. “Will you tell me who is sending these?”

There was no answer, but Harry didn’t care. He took a quiet moment to just appreciate the taste as it coated his tongue, and the feel as it again filled him with happy feelings.

“Chocolate to cheer you up,” the snake hissed, before it went back to being a flat image.

Harry decided he should put some snakes around the house, they would be able to warn him of intruders, especially if he did it right.

There was a tap on the window and Harry hurried over and let the owl in. it was an official looking letter and he broke the seal quickly.

Harry,

Of course you may, but you take this bracelet with you and make him wear it. 

I trust that you will not do something stupid

I hope you are keeping well, and training like I taught you.

Kingsley

Harry smiled, he hadn’t been training, but cleaning had done him some good. he took the bracelet, gave the owl some treats and apparated without a thought to what he would do, or say when he got there.

Malfoy Manor was the same as it always had been. This time as he jogged up to the doors he didn’t stop. He knocked loudly before he pushed open the door in his excitement.

Then he was hit with the memories, Luna and the others in the dungeon cells. Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix…and the Dark Lord, sitting in the dining room and ordering death and destruction. His breath hitched but someone was touching his arm.

“Breathe, that’s it. Focus on my voice.”

He looked to his left and Saw Narcissa standing there. She smiled at him. “What brings you here in such a way that you forget what this house would do?”

Harry looked down, his fingers still clasped around the bracelet. He held it up. “I’ve come to take Draco to Grimmauld place for the day.” He frowned. “That was more exciting before I said it out loud. Sorry it’s not outside, but the Death Eater Threat is still too dangerous.”

Narcissa was smiling by the end of his sentence. “It will be wonderful. Come.”

She led him through the house to the Library. “Draco, you have a visitor.”

Draco looked up from a chair where he was reading and his face showed shock before he schooled it into something more formal.

“Another check on us Potter?”

Harry frowned, Narcissa mirroring his expression and Draco stood up. “No. I cane to ask if you wanted to come to Grimmauld place with me.” He held up the bracelet. “This will allow you to apparate with me, and only me. To my home and back to yours. It is severely restricted but it was the only way I could get it through the Ministry.”

“Go Darling, you have been wanting a new scene for weeks now.”

Draco shakily held out his arm, it was thinner than Harry was used to seeing it but he clasped the bracelet on and it sealed, the seam vanishing. Draco looked at Harry.

“Ok…Harry.”

The side along was slightly awkward. Harry was happy to show Grimmauld to someone. “Dobby!” he shouted when he got them into the living room. “please can you do tea and cakes?”

There was no sign of Dobby but the low table in front of the sofa filled with cakes and plates of sandwiches and biscuits as well as three different teapots. Harry thanked him quietly and gestured to the table. Draco was staring at it as Harry vanished to the kitchen and came back with his snake mug. He had grown to like it now, and was hoping that it would fill with Chocolate.

Draco had picked up a sandwich but froze when he saw the mug, a strange look on his face.

“Unlike you, I thought it would be red lions everywhere,” he said nodding to the cup. Harry smiled down at the mug in his hands.

“This mug cheered me up when…well when I didn’t think anything would get me to move again.”

“Hot chocolate, restorative and cheering charms.” 

Harry had reached for a piece of tart when he stopped. He looked at Draco, sat primly on the end of the sofa and he let his body sit backwards so he was on the floor looking up at Draco.

“How…it was you?”

Draco smiled then. “After our first meeting I knew you were struggling Harry, I thought you would ask for help, but you didn’t. So, hot chocolate. Figured you liked something sickly sweet. Aya!”

An elf appeared then and bowed low without a word. “Mr Potter’s hot chocolate please.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the please but was distracted again when his mug filled up, this time there were little marshmallows floating on the top in the shape of a smiling g face.

Harry put the mug on the coffee table and pulled Draco into a hug.

“Thank you,” he breathed before letting him go and digging into the small feast with gusto.


	3. Hugs are for Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeek, this one is so cheesy hahaha
> 
> All rights to the song belong to respective writers, singers and record producers etc etc

Todays Prompt: Baby its cold outside 

 

Harry woke up the next morning smiling. He had been visiting the Manor, and helping out at Hogwarts again this last week. He had not seen much of Narcissa, but what words they had exchanged had been polite and almost nice.

“Dobby,” he called as he pulled his towel from the rail where it hung. The elf popped up and greeted him happily. “What are you doing today?”

“Dobby is helping Headmistress today unless you be needing things Harry Potter sir.”

Harry laughed. “Just Harry, Dobby,” he reminded the excitable elf. “And no, I was just going to ask if you wanted to help me choose colours for the house, but it’s ok. Go help the Headmistress. It’s important that Hogwarts is open again soon.”

Dobby hesitated for a moment before he nodded and vanished. Harry went on with his morning, showering and drying before he went back into the bedroom to dress. There was an insistent tapping on the window and Harry went over to it to see one of the Ministry black owls. 

“Hey,” he greeted softly as the owl stuck out its leg. He ruffled the feathers with a careful finger as he cracked the seal. It was another one from Kingsley.

Harry,

We need to meet up to discuss what is going on with you and the Malfoy boy. Such requests are not usually granted to those under house arrest.

His trial will be before the new Hogwarts school year, and maybe then he can be let out. But since it is you, and mind, it’s only because it’s you I have changed the magic on the bracelet. As long as you are within three feet he can go wherever you are.

If he goes further than this he will be sent back to the Manor.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,  
King.

Harry looked at the letter in his hand, the other hand holding the towel to his damp hair. Questions ran through his head then.

What request had he made?  
Why was Kingsley giving him information on the trials?  
How did Kingsley even know he had something going on?

And the most important one

What exactly was going on with him and Draco?

He saw the owl waiting for him so he summoned a quill and ink and quickly penned a reply

King,

Thank you for letting Draco outside with me, he will be very happy though I did not request this from you, I have a good idea who may have.

Next week on Wednesday is free, I can come to your office.

Harry.

He sent it back with the owl and dressed quickly in jeans and fitted t-shirt. He apparated then to the Manor and jogged up to the doors. An elf answered, though not one that Harry had seen before.

“Is Draco in?” he asked and the elf gave him a look. “Where is Draco then?” he amended and the elf pointed. Harry didn’t care, he went into the foyer.

“DRACO!” he yelled, but it was not Draco that answered.

“He is in the garden.”

Harry sun around to see Narcissa and Lucius standing in the doorway to what he thought was one of the parlours. There was silence for a moment before Harry nodded. He would not talk to Lucius.

He headed out towards the back of the house, he knew there was a sun terrace he could get out of the house onto, he could find Draco from there.

“What are your intentions for our son, Mr Potter?” Lucius’ voice stopped him in his tracks. It was not filled with the usual loathing, and when he turned to look he could see the hope in Narcissa’s face.

He thought about lying, about being flippant but in the end he shrugged. “Today, I am taking him with me to London. In the future? Honestly I do not know. But I do not think he should be punished for your mistakes.”

Lucius frowned then but Harry didn’t give him a chance to do anything else, and vanished out into the hall that led to the garden.

Draco was reading, legs kicked up on a small stool while the rest of him lounged in a large garden chair.

“So… as long as you stay close to me, you can come with me anywhere.” 

Draco looked up, his eyes darkening with something then that Harry couldn’t place.

“And why would I want to go anywhere with you?” he sneered, his lip curling. Harry faltered a moment then before Draco was standing up. He had his hand over the Dark Mark on his arm. Harry shook his head.

“You don’t have to…I’m decorating and I thought…”

Draco sighed. “Do you think places will look favourably on you if you turn up with me?” he asked instead and Harry shrugged.

“Do you think I will ever care about things like that?”

He could see Draco’s face change then, something soft passed over it for a moment before it was gone, though replaced with a sly smile.

“Also, its December, why are you not wearing a cloak?”

Harry snorted, “It’s not that cold. Besides I wanted to tell you the news.”

Draco nodded. “Wait here then, I will get ready and come back.”

“No, no-no-no, don’t get ready, just grab a cloak and come. I don’t want to be here an hour while you sort out your hair.”

Draco rolled his eyes but it was in jest as he vanished into the house. Harry took the chair Draco had been sitting in and realised there was a warming charm built into the wood of the frame. It was a very comfortable chair.

Half an hour later they were walking through Diagon alley. It was mostly deserted at this time, the people milling around didn’t take any notice of them. Harry had donned a hat made of wool that Draco said made him look ridiculous but Harry had just smiled and carried on.

They wandered around furniture shops, paint and wallpaper, and many other things without a problem. People had spoken to Harry and largely ignored Draco. Harry was getting agitated about it, but Draco assured him it was fine.

“Come on Harry, cheer up. This is supposed to be a date.”

“What?” Harry blurted, pausing as he was putting shrunken bags into his pockets. Draco smiled,

“Date, you know what one of those is right? Oh look. Let’s get ice cream.”

Florena, was Florean’s daughter, and she shook Harry’s hand and sat him down at a table, dragging Draco along with him. She had cast him a glance, but like the others had seen the bracelet on his wrist and knew it meant he was under watch.

“What can I get you? On the house for everything you did for us.”

Harry blushed. “It’s ok, I didn’t do it to get free things.”

She brushed him off. “We all know that, and that’s why you get free things.”

“Uhm..chocolate please, and I’ll pay for Draco’s,” he added to make sure he was included. Florena nodded to Draco and waited while he ordered a mint chocolate chip. Harry wrinkled his nose but didn’t say anything at the choice.

A few people came to thank him as he sat there but the ice cream parlour was fairly quiet since it was freezing outside. “You should make hot ice,” Draco muttered but Florena looked up at him.

“What?”

He turned to her after a little nod of encouragement from Harry. He asked her some questions on the ice cream making process and then told her something that got her very excited and they went on at each other for twenty minutes. Harry was content to eat his ice cream. After all, it wasn’t cold in here.

When they left, Draco was actually smiling, and it made those grey eyes sparkle. Harry realised he was jealous. He wanted to make Draco smile. He slipped his hand into Draco’s then as they wandered along.

“It’s freezing, we should go back.”

Draco, his nose tip as bright as Rudoplh himself, shook his head. “I’m having a nice time.”

Harry smiled up at him. “Me too, but your nose is going to fall off.”

Draco stopped, pulling Harry back to him by his hand, and then draping his own arm over Harry’s shoulders, still somehow managing to hold his hand. He pulled him into the side of him, for warmth. Harry’s cheeks heated,

“We really can’t stay..” he started as the wind picked up, blowing an icy chill across the alley.

Draco grinned to himself then before he slowly sang “Oh Baby, its cold outside.”

Harry gaped at him. “What did you sing?”

Draco kept them walking and repeated himself. “Oh Baby, its cold outside.”

Harry had heard this one at Aunt Petunia’s enough so he grinned back. “This day has been, so very nice,” he sang quietly into Draco’s cloak. He changed the lyrics some but it didn’t matter.

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice,” Draco crooned, tightening his grip on Harry’s fingers. Harry couldn’t help himself. The fact that Draco knew the song at all was amazing.

“My friends will start to worry, Hermione will knock at the door. So really we had better scurry…or maybe just half an hour more.”

Draco moved closer to him as they walked then, before he stopped at the apparition point. He took over the song from Harry then.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow, at least there will be plenty implied…..i really want to stay….even though its cold outside,” he whispered the last bit as he leant down and pressed his lips to Harry’s, the wind carrying the first snowflakes of winter.


	4. Christmas is For....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last one of this little thing. Tomorrows prompt stands on its own again (or is maybe two chapters) 
> 
> thanks for reading and I hope you like this one. :)

Todays Prompt: All I Want for Christmas is You Naked 

 

That first kiss, cheesy as it was, was all Harry could think about the next day, and the day after that. By the end of the third day Ron collared him in the attic at Grimmauld.

“Mate. You’re sighing like a love-sick high school girl. What is it?”

Harry blinked. “I am?” he asked. Then his face split out in a huge smile. “Draco Malfoy kissed me, and I liked it,” Harry made sure to say before Ron could get the wrong idea.

There was a moment of silence before Ron laughed. “Yes, Hermione owes me!”

Harry chuckled before he schooled his face. “You bet on me?” he said, his voice pitched at just the right level to suggest hurt. Ron frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uuu, yeah, mate I’m sorry.”

“How much was my first kiss worth then Ron?” he asked, barely keeping the smile off his face.

“Five Galleons,” he muttered. Then he looked up. “I will half it with you?”

Harry grinned then, “Deal,” he laughed and Ron punched him in the arm. 

“Channelling your inner Slytherin already?”

Harry’s smile softened then and he shrugged. “But how did you get Hermione to five Galleons. That’s a lot to be playing a bet with.”

Ron laughed then. “Aah, well she thought she was right and I told her she wasn’t.”

Harry shook his head, sharing a look with Ron that spoke volumes about how that would have gone. “So…Draco then?”

“I think I honestly want to see where it goes Ron…he got me out of the house….and honestly I thought you would have a problem with it...I can’t quite believe you don’t.”

“Harry…I would have but…the house it light, clean and homey. You are practically floating. After seeing you kinda mopey for so long…whatever makes you this happy I will fight to keep it for you.” He was quiet for a moment. “How are the other things? Nightmares and stuff.”

Harry sobered. “Fine,” he bit out. He didn’t want to tell Ron. Ron however knew his best friend.

“So about three, maybe four hours sleep a night? How much dreamless are you taking?”

Harry shook his head. “One a night…I don’t want to but if I don’t then I get no sleep at all.”

Ron hugged Harry to his side then and ruffled his hair. “Trust you to be able to break through dreamless sleep.”

Ron convinced him to come for dinner, told him to bring Draco if he could and left him to pick up some things from Diagon. Harry cleaned up, apparating to the Manor. The door opened and Draco stood there before he even got half way up the path.

“Harry!” he half shouted. “Harry they are taking Mother and Father. Please! Please do something!”

“Draco what? Who is taking…” He stopped as Aurors marched out of the house and pulled Narcissa along in magic binding cuffs. Harry angered. “What is going on here?” he asked loudly. The Aurors looked at him and stopped.

“Mr Potter…we were asked to bring the Malfoys for trial.”

Harry shook his head. “It is not scheduled for another few weeks. Do you know if the witnesses have been called? It would be just like the Wizengamot to try and slip through a trial and sentence without a fair hearing.”

The Aurors were all good ones, ones that followed the law and not the person who was telling them it. Otherwise he would never have mentioned what he did. He had been with these people on a few raids, and on the initial sweep of the Manor after the war was over.

“Hargreaves,” A woman looked at him. “Make sure King knows.”

She nodded. “Of course sir, but the orders wouldn’t have…Nick, who gave the order?”

The Aurors bunched together for a moment there and then Hargreaves shook her head. She clicked her fingers and Narcissa was free. Another went inside, Harry assumed for Lucius, and then most of them vanished.

“I will make sure King knows, its good you were here Harry. There will be an investigation into this.”

Harry smiled at her before she too vanished, then Harry had an armful of Draco.

“Thank Merlin you were here Harry. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Mr Potter. Thank you for your interference.”

Harry looked around Draco to his mother and nodded. “You can call me Harry if you want Mrs Malfoy.”

There was a quiet nod from her then before she went back inside. Draco held him tight. He looked up into those stormy eyes and then Draco covered his lips with his own again and Harry slid his hands around Draco’s back and pulled him closer as Draco slid a hand into his hair to deepen the kiss.

Harry pulled back when he needed to breathe. “Will you come to Hermione’s tonight? For dinner?” he asked, breathless and Draco nodded before he could think about it too much.

Harry gave him a thousand-watt smile and jumped at him for a hug. Draco’s laughter bubbled out of him then and the door pulled wider as both the elder Malfoy’s stared at their son, hugging Harry Potter with his feet off the floor and laughing like they hadn’t heard him laugh since he was a small child.

When Draco let him down he took Draco’s hand. “Will you be able to come for Christmas? Oh, what do you want for it?” he asked and Draco leaned forward, high on his happiness and the fact his parents were safe for now because of this boy.

“All I want for Christmas is…” he whispered into Harry’s ear and his face turned completely red. He stuttered and turned, noticing the other Malfoys.

“I’ll collect you at six thirty ok?” he said and vanished.

Once he was back in Grimmauld place he screamed at himself and his lack of experience.

Six Thirty came quicker than he had thought it would and he went to pick up Draco and take him to Ron and Hermione’s.

The dinner was awkward to being with, then Draco apologised to them both in person, and it went much smoother after that, even getting a few laughs and the food was nice with the dessert getting Draco’s approval in a second helping.

Harry was almost sad to drop him off at the Manor’s door. “I can’t come tomorrow. I have to go to the Ministry. But you’ll come for Christmas? Really?”

Draco hesitated…”I don’t want to leave my parents to Christmas alone…as much as I would love to come with you.”

“Leave it with me,” he promised and went straight to Mrs Weasley to check if the Malfoys could come to Christmas. She had been hesitant about Lucius but her heart won out and she said of course they could come. 

Waiting for his meeting with Kingsley was excruciating, he had wanted to apparate over and see him that evening but it was already so late. Mrs Weasley had been about to go to bed when he arrived there. 

Once the meeting was over Harry was boucing. It was two days to Christmas and he was going to get everything he ever wanted. He wrote a letter to Draco. He had Dobby deliver it again, and thanked him with another sock, bright red with golden snitches.

Dray,

Everything is sorted out. Be ready with your parents at ten am on Christmas day, this will be amazing. Please keep an open mind, your parents especially…

And well…if Lucius ruins this, I will most definitely have my revenge some way or another, and it isn’t any reflection on you but I know your mother is too polite to ruin a party, and you like me, so there is no problem there.

I will see you soon, and maybe we will both get what we wanted for Christmas.

Yours,  
Harry

He received an owl back later that day, and there were two messages

Harry,

Dray? DRAY!? What is this name? I am named after the constellation, it is a perfect name, there is no need to shorten it or try to cuten it…oh…fine, do as you like.

I will be ready, are we required to bring anything?

Yours,  
Draco.

p.s Mr Potter, I have already had a word with my Husband about his behaviour, it will be a pleasant day, even if I think you will be doing something inadvisable.

Harry laughed and wrote a quick note to go back with Draco’s owl.

No, you don’t have to bring anything. And Mrs Malfoy, even if you are correct, there are people in this world with hearts big enough to forgive if there is proof that forgiveness is worth giving.

Christmas eve was filled with the Weasleys, and he barely had time to think about Draco, though think about him he did. He couldn’t wait until the next day.

Ron came with him to pick up the Malfoys, and Harry saw Lucius’ face darken slightly but Narcissa squeezed his hand and he put on his polite mask. Harry held out a hand for Draco as he handed bracelets to Lucius and Narcissa.

“I am sorry, I could only convince them to give me a day pass for you two, and you have to be in the same residence as me. If you want to come home at any time, then you just have to take the bracelet off and you will be portkeyed back here.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

Harry grinned and looked to Ron. “One or two?”

“I’ll take Lucius.”

Harry nodded and held his other hand out for Narcissa. She took it and they vanished, landing outside the Burrow. It was already full of noise and laugher and Narcissa listened for a moment before she stopped Harry walking away. Ron and Lucius arrived but that didn’t stop her.

“I would not usually care for things such as this, but we would ruin things if we went inside there Harry.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “You won’t…because well. In there is my family and-“ Ron threw an arm around his shoulders.

“And that means that each and every one of us will be nice to you, if not friendly right away, because your son makes our little brother happy.”

With that he led Harry into the house and let the Malfoy’s follow. There were many hugs and greetings, and the whole lot of the Weasley’s were there. Harry helped in the kitchen and heard when Hermione arrived with her parents, then Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy was so small but he still held his hands out for Harry, who took him and hugged him tightly.

There was no awkwardness for the Malfoys and Lucius found himself talking over dentistry, and many other topics with Hermione’s father and Arthur in the living room while the younger ones went to play quidditch, and Andromeda caught up with Molly and her estranged sister in the kitchen. Dinner was loud and happy and present giving was even more so. 

Evening came and some went up to bed, some went home and some fell asleep where they were. It was warm and cosy but Narcissa stood and Lucius said his goodbyes before they both took off the bracelets and vanished.

“Bill’s room is free dear,” Mrs Weasley said but Harry shook his head. 

“I have to take Draco home, but we could come by in the morning?”

She nodded and gave them a hug before they left. Harry hesitated and then shook his head. “Come home with me?”

Draco gripped his hand. “Anywhere with you.”

Harry apparated then and as soon as they were in the hall Draco crowded him, pushing his back into the newly painted wood as they kissed.

They got to the bedroom still fully clothed but much more in tune with how to kiss and move.

Things slowed a little then, in the half light of a candle or two they took their time.

Draco slowly slid his hands up Harry’s back, fingers trailing skin as his shirt was lifted and discarded. Draco’s mouth began its journey at his neck and he tipped his head back against the wall. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. His hands clenching and unclenching at his sides and then he decided he wanted to feel Draco too, so slid his hands inside the robes, searching out that pale skin.

Draco let out a little gasp against his shoulder then and Harry smiled. The kisses Draco was giving him were getting more intense as he put open mouthed kisses over his chest, and then his tongue slipped out and licked over his nipple before carefully sucking.

Harry nearly fell to the floor, but Draco held him there as his legs wobbled and he let out a moan that vibrated through his chest.

“Dray….i want to give you want you wanted for Christmas.”

Draco pulled back, looking down the plane of Harrys toned, if scarred torso, drinking in the defined abs and smiling. “You don’t have to do anything you are not ready for,” he said instead and kissed Harry again. The brunette pushed him away and undid the belt holding up his jeans, as they slid to the floor and he kicked them away he chanced a look at Draco and couldn’t help but laugh.

The blonde was speechless, his face slack with wide eyes and open mouth.

“No underwear? All day?” he breathed and Harry nodded. He was shy but he was just pretending he was getting changed, that there wasn’t someone there with him.

“Merry Christmas Draco,” he said, completely naked and standing in the bedroom at Grimmauld place. Draco growled and lifted Harry, dropping him on the bed before divesting himself of his clothes and laying over him.

“I am going to give you the best present ever Harry, and then I’m never letting you go.”

Harry giggled as Draco kissed his stomach. “What better than “all I want for Christmas is you naked?” I don’t think you can top that,” he said, quoting Draco.

“Oh hush,” Draco said before he kissed Harry into submission.

Suffice to say, when they finally did turn up at the Burrow, in the very late morning, they were the subject of much discussion, as to just why Harry was covered in bruises, even on his neck.


End file.
